Question: Michael did 4 fewer squats than Christopher around noon. Christopher did 100 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Solution: Christopher did 100 squats, and Michael did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $100 - 4$ squats. He did $100 - 4 = 96$ squats.